


My tiny Alien

by cursegirl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is lonely, Dib is younger, M/M, Mature Zim, Parent Figures, Zim is more martue then the show and movie, Zim's not trying to take over Earth, little dib, not Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: Zim was sent to observe Planet Earth to see if anything on the planet could be useful to the empire, unsure how long he has to be there things dont go quite to plan when not even a minute on the ground a human child finds him.This Work is inspired by a animatic on youtube called Tiny Alien by tomatson heres a linkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0h1fB2uQZgg its seriously really good.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Prisoner 777/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	My tiny Alien

Zim looked over the blue planet in front of him, this was Planet earth, A tiny planet on the far side of the galaxy barely known and often passed off as a glitch in the records or a speak of dirt on the maps.

His tallest had sent him to observe the planet to see if it could be useful in Impending doom. if not then it was useless and would be left alone, forgotten again.

"MASTA WHAT'S THIS"?! Zim's assigned companion Gir leaned over him to start pushing at random buttons.

"GIR NO!! STOP THAT!!" Zim pushed the robot off as the ship started to spiral down to earth leaving a smoke trail behind them zim was quickly trying to regain control of the ship as it fell.

Dib was playing outside with his toy UFO when he saw it, something falling from the sky. When he looked up he saw what looked like a funny ship flying across the sky leaving smoke in its path. A real UFO! Dib smiled gleefully before running after the strange ship towards the woods.

Dib soon came across a path of destroyed trees and a large ditch of dirt, carefully following it he saw the ship, as well as a another being climbing out of it....a green being. it had no hair only two black antenna like a ladybug, it was wearing a long pink dress with long sleeves and black pants.

The little boy grinned as he walked over and stood next tot the ship as the tall green person climbed out. Zim heard a twig snap and looked next to him to see a small creature standing there. Zim startled took a step back away from the small pink creature, Dib smiled up at the alien.

"I found a alien! come look"! Dib tried calling out hoping someone would hear him.

"NO"! Zim freaked out and tried to swipe at the small human only for dib to move out of the way and run off, Dib glanced back to see the pink eyed alien glaring at him while the small robot waved happily.

While Dib ran home Zim stood there scowling, great! barely even five minutes and he was already seen by a inhabitant of the planet! a loud one at that to!

"C'mon Gir lets get out of here before he comes back with more" Zim packed up the ship and quickly set up a disguise for him and made his way to a neighborhood he found a rounded road surrounded by houses, in between two of the houses was a empty lot big enough to fit in his secret base.

Zim set down the little drill that dug into the earth to set up the secret base, he hoped no one would believe the small human. once the fake house was completed he grabbed gir and walked in before someone saw. Zim set up the computer he immediately started his research on the dominant species of the planet, more so the one he encountered earlier.

Dib ran home and straight down to the lab where his dad works.

"dad dad guess what I found in the woods" Dib jumped up and down on the spot in excitement, Membrane looked away form his experiment to look down at his seven year old son.

"what is it son? what magnificent science discovery did you find in the woods" Membrane highly doubted Dib had found the newest scientific discoverer in the woods but anything to encourage Dib to invest in science.

"I found a alien" Dib smiled brightly, Membrane let out a disappointing sigh.

"son there are no such things as aliens" Membrane simply ruffled dibs hair and turned away from Dib back to his experiment.

Dib tried to get his fathers attention back but it was hopeless. dejected Dib went up to his room and sat on his bed in a slump.

"I really did see a alien...and he had a ship and a robot and everything.." Dib sniffled reaching under his bed for a art book he got from membrane for 'science drawings' instead Dib normally drew made up things like ghosts and bigfoot.

He started trying to draw the alien from memory, taller then Dib but still on the small side, long clothes, no hair and cute antenna, oh and don't forget the bug eyes!.

"I wonder if I will see him again..."Dib muttered and then smiled, he was sure he'd see the alien again, maybe he could even be friends!

The next day was a sunday and Dib was out of the house right after breakfast and back to the crash site in hope of finding the alien. when he got there he was a little disappointed to find the ship gone but he walked his way out of the other side of the woods and found himself at a cul-de-sac, in-between two houses was a smaller narrow strange look house, defiantly not made by a human.

With a large smile Dib walked up to the house past the strange gnomes that eyes followed him and knocked on the door. soon Gir dressed in his green dog outfit opened the door.

"Baby hooman"! Gir giggled recognizing the human from yesterday, Gir opened the door wide and let the human in without a care. Dib walked in with a large smile, he was in a aliens house!

"wow! this house is so weird"! Dib walked around the first floor gawking at the weird design, especially the toilet in the kitchen.

"hey hey! over here"! Dib turned and saw Gir had taken off the costume and was motioning him to a space on the floor. Dib stood on the spot next to Gir and let out a squeal when the floor started moving down like a elevator.

"a secret elevator"! Dib grinned in excitement as he traveled down with the little robot, Gir happily showed Dib around the lab.

"and this where I store my samiges" Gir opened up a storage section in the wall and a bunch of sandwiches fell out with more still inside. the sound of a door nearby alerted Dib and Gir to someone else entering.

"MASTA"! gir happily ran towards zim who looked irritated, Dib on the mean-hand didn't want to get yelled at so he ran straight for the elevator and ran out of the house.

"gir...why was the human here" Zim sighed in irritation as he watched the human boy run off.

"Mary came for a visit"! Gir smiled up at Zim clearly not seeing why it was a bad idea to bring a human into the irkens lab, Zim groaned and lifted Gir up.

"Gir no humans are allowed inside the lab understood" Zim narrowed his eyes at the robot who stared back with a blank face.

"awwwwwwwww ooooookkkaaaay" Gir pouted at zim, with a nod Zim set the robot down as Gir ran off to do whatever he does, Zim had no hope Gir would actually listen to him.


End file.
